


Part Of Me

by Inu_Sama



Series: True Blood [3]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Appius Ocella's Grade A Parenting, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Old Norse lore, Original Male Character - Freeform, POV First Person, Shield Brothers, Slow To Update, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: Instincts that had long been buried without need of them, were dusted off and unsheathed like a fine blade; sharp and deadly even to this day. And it was baying for blood, their blood.





	Part Of Me

**Bjorn**

I could hear voices.

Trapped as I was, I could only listen and hope - hope that they would find me, that I could be freed from this cursed box. A thousand years…. I knew of what I had become to have survived so long with nary a crumb or drop - a _demon_. It was the only explanation.

I did not need breath, I did not need sustenance nor any of the other comforts I now regretted taking advantage of. On the battlefield I should have died a warrior's death, in a shower of blood and glory, a victory cry ripping from the very depths of my being.

But I didn't. Instead the Valkyrie had seen fit to refuse me passage Beyond, no, instead I was to be punished.

It pained me sometimes, when the world above was quiet and my own company became tiresome. It pained me to know that I was forever barred from a Warrior's Reward.

I knew it in my beatless heart; I was banned from Valhalla. My soul was now immortal, damned to wander this gods-forsaken rock for the rest of eternity.

Well, 'wander' might have been too loose a term for I was 'stuck' inside a box in the bowels of the very tomb my people cursed the spirits of the unworthy to haunt for the rest of time.

It was an insult of the highest order.

Thieves, rapists, murderers - all the evils Man could commit, _those_ people were placed here, not a warrior of my calibre. Yet I was trapped just the same, except I was not dead. That in itself was a double-edged sword.

Though I was cursed with eternity just as they, I still had the chance to be free. Their spirits were bound to this place, whereas I was not. Once freed from my confines I could go anywhere I wished. It was a small mercy that I clung desperately to in my poorer moments.

That and the knowledge that Erikir was happily enjoying the Reward denied to me, sure that _he_ at least would have gained entrance to Valhalla.

That he, my fierce and loyal shield brother, would finally be at peace with the family that had been so cruelly taken from him by our enemies. Enemies that I had _personally_ assured the separation of their heads from their bodies, leaving them to rot in the mud as I tore through the rest of their company, Erikir beside me.

It was often memories of him that gave me the oddest mixture of peace and sorrow. Even if Erikir had survived the battle that had felled me, he would still be lost to the simple passage of time.

I once again cursed the monster who made me into his image and stripped me of any sort of peace or happiness. I had no doubt the terrible beast was still plaguing the planes of Yggrasil, our connection an unpleasant buzz behind the ear for all that it was being blocked.

 _May Forseti strike him down and Hel drag him to the pits of Niflheim._ I thought viciously, the words having become both a prayer and a source of comfort in the face of my miserable situation. I firmly believed that _someday_ , _somehow_ , the great bastard would get his comeuppance, even if it was not by my hand.

The voices were growing nearer, reverent whispers ringing in my ears as if they were being shouted after so long in silence. Not true silence, mind, I could feel the shifting of the world above, bowing to the hands of time as seasons revolved and people came and went.

My homeland was uninhabited - had been for a long while due to the almost ever-present winter, but still…I listened. It was all I could do, after all. My body had desiccated to the point where I did not have the energy to open my eyes, starving as I were.

At least, until I smelt them.

Instincts that had long been buried without need of them, were dusted off and unsheathed like a fine blade; sharp and deadly even to this day. And it was baying for blood, _their_ blood.

Though I could not understand the tongue, I knew what awe sounded like and it took little 'persuasion' to make the humans open my box. From there I was able to snatch my prize and drag him back into the box with me like I always wished Hel would do to the monster that turned me.

I heard the screams of his companion, but paid it no mind as all my focus was for the healing prowess of the lifeblood I was consuming. Centuries of decay was reversed in moments, but it was not enough.

With renewed strength I threw the empty skinbag aside and set my sights on the other delicious morsel the fates had seen fit to dangle in front of me, for I was the Wolf now and they the sheep.

I laughed, deep and dark as my prey sped back towards the little hole they'd made in the rubble to get in. It was no use, I was simply faster, stronger; a predator in all sense of the word. She struggled weakly like a doe in the arms of a bear.

 _Well_ , I thought, _it was certainly a fitting description considering my namesake._

For what was Bjorn?

A _bear_.


End file.
